Wie immer
by Lingua
Summary: Lucius tut Dinge mit Draco, die nicht väterlicher Liebe entspringen ...   incest


_Nur um Missverständnisse auszuschließen:_

_Inzest ist n i c h t legitim! Und die hier beschriebene Form schon gar nicht! Ich hoffe, keiner liest etwas anderes heraus._

_Was Draco empfindet, lässt sich eher auf eine Art Stockholm-Syndrom zurückführen, als auf Gefallen daran, was Lucius tut._

**Wie immer**

Es geschah nach einem dieser legendären Bälle, in der Mittsommernacht, auf Malfoy Manor.

Wir hatten unsere Rollen gut gespielt, nahezu perfekt.

Narcissa, die schöne Dame des Hauses, Augenweide für jeden der zahlreichen Gäste. Du, du der stolze Ehemann und Vater. Und ich, dein jüngeres, korrektes Abbild. Man hatte sich prächtig amüsiert.

Ich war nicht älter als 15, zu jung, um dir ebenbürtig zu sein, zu alt, um in deinen Augen noch als Kind zu gelten. Du musst an diesem Abend erkannt haben, dass ich zu einem Mann herangewachsen war und du nahmst dir keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ob es nicht nur mein Körper war, der erwachsen geworden war. Wie immer, du nahmst dir, was du wolltest. Und was ich wollte. Nur wusste ich es nicht. Das hast du mir beigebracht: ich wollte immer, was du wolltest, nur wusste ich es meist noch nicht.

Es war spät und du hattest zu viel Feuerwhiskey getrunken. Ich sah es in deinen Augen, als ich in den Salon trat. Du saßt auf dem Sofa und schautest mich aus gläsernen Augen an.

„Komm her, Draco.", sagtest du, nein, du befahlst es.

Ich war sofort neben dir.

Auch ich spürte den Wein, den mir Muhme Bellatrix immer wieder eingeschenkt hatte.

Du sahst gut aus, wie immer, trotz der späten Stunde. Ich bewunderte dich dafür. Ich bewunderte dich für vieles. Ich bewunderte dich für deine Macht, deine Strenge und deine Willkür und ich bewunderte dich auch dafür, was du mit mir tun würdest.

Du packtest mich im Nacken, wie du es häufig tatst, und zogst mein Gesicht so nah an deines, dass ich deinen warmen alkoholischen Atem auf meinen Lippen spürte.

„Du hast getrunken, Draco.", stelltest du fest.

„Du auch.", erwiderte ich.

Du packtest mich fester.

„Ich bin dein Vater und ich habe d i r nicht erlaubt, zu trinken."

„Verzeihung, Vater.", sagte ich und schlug die Augen nieder. Ich wusste, dir gefiel es, wenn ich das tat. Der Griff in meinem Nacken lockerte sich nicht, im Gegenteil, du verstärktest den Druck, drücktest meinen Mund auf deine Lippen, ohne zu fragen, ob ich das wollte.

Du fragtest mich kein einziges Mal, ob ich wollte, was du mit mir tust, und ich wollte auch nicht gefragt werden, denn dann hätte ich Nein sagen müssen.

Gewaltsam teilte deine Zunge meine Lippen, stieß in meinen Mund und ließ mich den Verstand verlieren. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte und so gab ich mich dir bedingungslos hin. Du zogst mich auf deinen Schoß und begannst, mich zu entkleiden bis ich nackt vor dir lag. Du fragtest nicht, ob ich mich schämen könnte, denn schließlich hatte ich mich noch nie nackt vor dir gezeigt. Deine Hand fuhr hart über mein steifes Glied und ich wagte nicht aufzustöhnen, denn ein Malfoy zeigt nicht, was er fühlt. Du rolltest mich auf das Sofa und standest auf, um mich betrachten zu können. Ich sah die Gier, die Lust in deinen Augen und ich wusste, dass es für dich keine Grenze geben würde.

Du stütztest deine Arme zu beiden Seiten meines Kopfes ab, dann beugtest du dich nah zu mir und flüstertest:

„Ich will dich schreien hören, Draco."

Wenn ich geglaubt hatte, du würdest mir irgendwelche Zugeständnisse machen, indem du dich deiner schwarzen wallenden Umhänge entledigtest, so hatte ich mich getäuscht. Wie immer. Natürlich ließt du kein Stück Lucius Malfoy von dir abfallen, als du unsanft in mich eindrangst. Der Schmerz benebelte meine Sinne.

„Lucius ...", wimmerte ich.

Du hieltest inne.

„Für dich bin ich immer noch dein Vater.", schnarrtest du. Deine Stimme gab nicht zu, wie erregt du warst. Nichts an dir zeigte es. Doch ich wusste es. Ich, dein Sohn. Den du immer wie einen Sklaven behandelst hattest. Den du dazu erzogen hattest, dein Sklave zu sein.

Wieder stießt du fest in mich und neben dem wilden Schmerz, der mich zu zerreißen drohte, spürte ich noch etwas Anderes. Eine unmenschliche Erregung, wenn du in mich drangst.

Ich wollte beherrscht werden von dir, ich wollte, dass du mir weh tatst, ich wollte dich so sehr.

Ich schrie, ich stöhnte und ich weinte.

Mit einem lauten „Dad!" auf den Lippen ergoss ich mich auf meinem Bauch. Der Anblick schien dir zu gefallen, denn nur wenig später tatst du einen letzten heftigen Stoß in mich und zogst dich dann aus mir zurück.

„Vater, was hast du getan?", die Tränen hatten meine Wangen nass gemacht.

Du antwortest nicht. Natürlich nicht. Wie könntest du auch auf solch eine Frage antworten?

Du hattest mich gekennzeichnet als dein Eigentum und ich würde nie einem anderen Menschen gehören, nur dir, ich wollte nur dir gehören.

Ich begann, dich zu lieben. Ich wurde abhängig von dir, süchtig nach deiner Nähe, deiner Wärme, deiner Kälte.

Nacht für Nacht schenktest du mir deine Wut, deinen Hass, deine Leidenschaft. Du tatst mir Gewalt an und mich verlangte es nach ihr, weil du es warst, der sie mir schenkte. Narcissa, natürlich, sie sah, was passierte. Du versuchtest auch gar nicht, etwas zu verbergen. Sie weinte stumm, Nacht für Nacht. Sie wusste nicht, dass ich wollte, was du tatst. Sie verstand gar nichts von uns.

Wenn du abends nach Hause kamst, haftete oft der Geruch fremder Frauen an dir. Ich fühlte mich betrogen und erleichtert zugleich. Denn ich wusste, dass nicht eine dieser Frauen, nein, nicht einmal alle zusammengenommen dir genügten. Nein, was du brauchtest, das war ich.

Als ich zurück nach Hogwarts musste, schmerzte mich der Abschied ungemein und ich hätte mich am liebsten noch auf dem Bahnhof in deine kräftigen Arme geworfen. Du würdest es nicht erlauben und so tat ich es nicht.

Die Nächte in Hogwarts waren einsam und so waren es die Tage. Ohne dich. Als meine Noten drohten einem Level nahe T zu sinken, kamst du vorbei. Du stelltest mich zur Rede. Ich wollte deine Hand küssen, doch bevor meine Lippen deinen Handrücken berührten, schlugst du mir mit selbigen hart ins Gesicht. Ich fiel auf den kalten Steinboden vor deine Füße. Einen Moment lang glaubte ich, nun wäre es wie immer, doch du verließt den Raum und ich war allein.

Weihnachten kam ich zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach dir. Doch du. Du beachtetest mich nicht. Drei Tage lang ging das so, in der dritten Nacht schlich ich mich in dein Schlafgemach und legte mich zu dir. Du warst sofort wach, doch rührtest du dich nicht. Du lagst da, wie zu Stein erstarrt.

„Vater.", sprach ich leise, „Nimm mich."

Und als du Stein bliebst: „Bitte."

„Geh zurück in dein Bett, Draco."

Ich begriff, dass du erkannt hattest, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hattest. Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben die Erkenntnis. Nicht, weil du mit deinem minderjährigen Sohn schliefst, nicht, weil du moralische Grenzen überschritten hattest, das tatest du ständig. Nein, du hattest erkannt, dass da mehr war als Macht und Unterwürfigkeit, Lust und Befriedigung. Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben war da mehr. Und hätte ich auch dieses Mal deinen Befehl befolgt, dann wäre es gewesen wie immer. Wie es sein sollte zwischen Vater und Sohn. Dann wäre es zu Ende gewesen. Dann hättest du ungefragt beendet, was du ungefragt begonnen hattest. Dann wäre ich einer unter ungezählten anderen gewesen. Doch ich ging nicht. Meine Hand zog die Linien deines Körpers nach, strich über deine Hüften, deine Brust, dein Gesicht. Ich hatte das noch nie getan, ich hatte es noch nie gewagt und auch jetzt fürchtete ich mich vor dir. Du lagst vor mir, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Und plötzlich packtest du mich, drücktest mich in die Kissen, rissest mir meine Kleider vom Leib und ficktest mich mit so grenzenloser Wut, dass ich beinah ohnmächtig wurde. Als du fertig warst, schliefst du über mir ein, doch ich lag wach. Und triumphierte. Alles war gut, alles war wie immer. Nur besitze ich nun die Macht und du unterwirfst dich ihr. Denn du liebst mich. Aber zugeben werden wir diese Liebe voreinander nie.

Wir sind Malfoys, wir spielen unsere Rollen perfekt.

_Wenn ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt, zu lesen, dann schafft ihr es sicherlich auch noch, mir eine Notiz zu hinterlassen. :)_


End file.
